CascadeClan
CascadeClan ☆Brave☆Caring☆Loyal☆Strong☆ Information CascadeClan is a Clan located in the same area as Sierra Meadow, the dogs and the cats tend to get along and often have gathering. You must be a member of the sidegroup; Sierra Meadow to join. News *3/20/18: Kat still thinks it is 2017! *3/20/18: We officially open! *3/20/18: Kat goes crazy and makes a bunch of OCs! Like always *3/20/18: We welcome Mudfur, Ivypaw and Bearface! (Two of Kat's friends who joined via discussion on another wiki through an exception.) *30/20/18: Our first alliance is with MoorClan! *3/20/18: We welcome Littlecloud as a medicine cat! *3/23/18: Cloudnose joins, we welcome him! *3/24/18:The Medicine Cat rank is open, promotions will be made this month! *3/24/18: We welcome Blackpaw as an apprentice! *3/24/18: We welcome Duskstorm as a warrior! *3/25/18 Cloudnose leaves. We wish him well! *3/25/18 We were on the first page in Side Groups! *3/28/18 Browncow joins our Clan, welcome! *3/29/18 Whitelotus joins the Clan as a Medicine Cat! *3/31/18 Foxtrot joins as a warrior! *4/11/18 Dreampaw joins! *4/15/18 Bearface is promoted to a deputy! *4/15/18 Mudfur is promoted to a co-deputy! *4/15/18 Foxtrot is promoted to an elite warrior! *5/28/18 Brookstar has given birth to seven kits, Stormkit Emberkit Birchkit Meadowkit Reedkit Squirrelkit and Brairkit. Sadly Brairkit was stillborn. *5/28/18 Riverkit joins! *6/6/18 Seaflower joins! *6/20/18 Emeraldsky joins! *7/2/18 Petalswirl joins! *7/10/18 Midnightpaw joins! *7/17/18 Twigsnap joins! *3/7/19 We are back! * Rules I: Double Groupping Double grouping is allowed because this is a sidegroup, but you must have permisson from your groups leader and you can't have the same OC that you're using in CascadeClan be in another Clan. II: The Warrior Code The warrior code must be followed at all times, it can be found here. III: Mates A) One mate per Oc. B) Medicine Cats, Medicine Cat Apprentices, Apprentices and kits can not have mates. (The apprentices part of the rule may change over time.) C) Mating is not allowed, if you and your mate wish to have your OCs have kits please don't roleplay mating it is gross. IV: Cursing Any form of cursing will not be tolerated. You may say the curses that are in the books by Erin Hunter: "Mouse Dung", "Fox Dung", "Mouse brain." etc. V Bullying Bullling/Harassment/Namecalling will NOT be tolerated in CascadeClan. VI:OCs You may have eleven OCs: one main and ten secondary. VII: Editing KatTheKittyCat, Editors, and Staff Members may edit this page if you are not one of these people you may be reported to staff for vandalism. (Rules are a wip.) Members ♡♡♡♡♡♡ Main OCs #Brookstar (KatTheKittyCat) #WhiteLotus (MintyWolf56) #Riverkit (Puppytime911) ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ Secondary OCs KatTheKittyCat 7/10 *Butterflyworm *Emberkit *Mistyshimmer *Reedkit *Scarekit *Silvercree MintyWolf56 3/10 *Dreampaw *Meadowkit *Pumpkinspice Puppytime911 2/10 *Squirrelkit *Midnightpaw User 0/10 ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ Loyalists Leaders 1/2 Deputy 0/1 Co-Deputy 0/1 Medicine Cats 2/2 Medicine Cat Apprentices 0/2 Elite Warriors 2/5 Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Elders Associations ---- Applications Joining Wiki Username: OC Name: Desired Rank: OC Age: OC Gender (She-Cat or Tom): OC Breed: OC Description: Family (Opt.): Roleplay Example: Extra(s): Question(s)?: OC Image: =Secondary OCs= Wiki Username: Current OCs: OC Name: Desired Rank: OC Age: OC Gender (She-Cat or Tom): OC Breed: OC Description: Family (Opt.) OC Image: Alliance ((We only accept clan alliances for now.)) Clan Name: Orientation: Member Count Gallery IRl Brookstar-Kat.jpg|Brookstar MistyShimmer.jpeg|Mistyshimmer Silvercreak.jpeg|Silvercreek Scarecrow-Kat.jpg|Scarekit 1F9A2446edsm.png|Whitepaw Brownpelican.jpg|Brownpelican Art Brookestar.png|Brookstar By Førestation Credits Free to use waterfall clipart. And various coding guides on AJCW.